


#锤基#  凛冬边缘 2

by Mr_Owl



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 17:25:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17564825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Owl/pseuds/Mr_Owl





	#锤基#  凛冬边缘 2

  Loki迷糊间在Thor的怀抱中醒来，伸手在空中轻轻滑过，属于霜巨人的法力在指尖流动，在熄了灯火变得阴暗无比的山洞里炸出一朵冰雪的烟火。  
  没过多久，烟火的边界在空中慢慢溢散，变成白雾，拼成了几个有些古怪的字符。  
  这是约顿海姆即将摆脱冬季的信号。  
  约顿海姆上生灵很少，唯一具有智慧的种族便是霜巨人，上帝一向公平，他划分九界，给了这个种族低贱的身份，还补偿了他们他人学习不来的与冰雪共处的能力——他们能够一出生，就熟练地使用冰雪魔法，并以此来预测约顿海姆的冬季来期和退时。  
  这很重要，约顿海姆被恶劣的大自然简单粗暴地分为冬夏两季，短暂的夏天为这些在冰天雪地中苦苦求生的生灵一线生机，只有预测得足够准确，才能最大限度地争取生存的权利。  
  Loki的手指在自己的腹部轻轻敲打，感觉肚子里的小家伙不满地动了动，勾了个微小的笑容。Thor从得知他怀孕后，一直很希望能够尽快到达夏季，毕竟作为Omega的Loki并没有一个很好的身体，他在一众兄弟姐妹间显得极其纤细和弱小，总让人怀疑他是不是下一秒就会消亡在冬季凌厉的雪片之下。  
  即使这个在新婚当天就用刀刃和力量为他立下无数规矩的Omega很暴力，也很阴狠，但他依旧担心他。  
  况且，Loki腹中的孩子，生产期就应该在约顿海姆为数不多的夏季里，这让这个原本就弥足珍贵的季节变得更加让人期待。  
  Loki并不像Thor那样期盼夏季的到来。  
  Loki和Thor的婚姻是Laufey一手操办的，或者说，是Laufey在Loki的性别被预测后不久就为他安排好的。  
  霜巨人种族中多数是Alpha和Beta，Omega的数量相较其他种族，可以说是少的可怜。  
  因为这个被上帝诅咒的地方不允许瘦弱的Omega出生、成长。  
  并且他们还面临着最基本的繁殖问题。  
  在中庭最寒酸的书店里都能随意找到的《三性常识》上记载着，Omega诞生的几率很低，并且对父母的血缘要求很高，必须双方三代血亲长辈中没有Beta的存在，才能诞生一个稀有的Omega宝宝。  
  而霜巨人种族里的Alpha多数身材高大，身高几乎没有低于两米的，连带着，生殖器官也出奇的庞大。  
  这是一个娇弱而又瘦小的Omega无法承受的。  
  无法承欢，还肩不能扛，这样的废物在生存环境严峻的约顿海姆，只能是被人们遗弃的废物。  
  在约顿海姆根据这严酷的自然法则运转了千万年后，能被留下来的Omega，屈指可数。  
  而他们，常常是那些贵族偶尔为了换口味，豢养的玩物。  
  Loki的母亲便是被Laufey豢养的玩物。  
  也是上一次“轮回之时”的祭祀品。  
  千年前的大战中，霜巨人们战胜了进犯的阿斯加德神族，但代价却是让他们维持星球活力的神器寒冰匣受到了损毁。  
  这让约顿海姆的生态日渐恶劣，皇族无法向底层人民交代，只得寻找办法，努力为渐渐失去神力的寒冰匣补充能量。  
  最好的养料，就是怀着孕的Omega。  
  我早就说过，上帝永远是公平的。  
  他给予了Omega羸弱，也给予他们无法被其他霜巨人比拟的法力。  
  而怀孕的Omega，则会为了保护自身和腹中胎儿努力吸收约顿海姆的能量，增加自己的自保能力。  
  Loki从小就被当做祭品蒙养，Laufey甚至为了养好这个祭祀给约顿海姆的小儿子，专门派人在千年前那场大战时，偷来了阿萨的神族之子，也就是现在的Thor，为这个用来维持下一个轮回平安而孕育的孩子，提供最好的基因。  
  Loki承认Laufey是个优秀的国王，也足够爱戴他。但这并不代表他会为一个伟大的国王献上性命。  
  他将那只召唤过巨大冰霜烟花的手在Thor拍了拍，任这位被改造过的神族将自己搂入怀中。  
  “伟大的阿斯加德神族，你真的准备好与我冒险了吗？”  
  原本貌似睡得香甜的Thor在黑暗中轻笑一声，准确地亲上了Loki的额头。  
  “Of course，my wife。”


End file.
